cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's World: Playing Pretend
I don’t know what to say about this at first I was freaked out but I think somebody should know. So I’m like up at 4:00 in the morning and I’m watching some reruns of Family Guy it goes to commercial I flip through the channels and I saw Sesame Street on PBS. I’m wondering what the heck is this show is doing on at this time in the morning. I’m a big fan of the show I watch it with me little brother as an excuse even though I’m like 22 it’s pretty embarrassing but I don’t mind as long as no one knows. Didn’t know if it was a new episode or not but I continued to watch. The Elmo’s World theme song was playing but it was different whenever the word Elmo’s World was said the audio got distorted on that part. Then the show came on and Elmo says hi to his goldfish Dorothy but she is belly up and imagine a grave. He talks some more about how much he misses Dorothy and sees what Mr. Noodle is doing he opens the curtain and I’m shocked to see there Mr. Noodle hand around his throat with no signs of life and a rope around his neck . Then Elmo mumbles “Elmo shouldn’t have gotten that mad at Mr. Noodle earlier”. At this moment I’m feeling pretty uncomfortable because next thing you hear is Elmo talking but his voice is breaking up and sounds like a man’s voice “I can’t do this” the man says. Then it quickly switches to Elmo’s voice and says “Elmo didn’t say that” in his usual cheery voice. There was no going back now I held onto a pillow and braced myself for what’s next. Elmo stares at the screen and says “Elmo sees you” in a loop for about 5 minutes and it goes to a normal commercial. I try to switch the channel but their all static I find my way back and I see people in black robes standing in a circle over Elmo chanting something. I couldn’t understand them, but it seemed like some sort of satanic ritual. It goes static and is back at Elmo’s place but you see a man sitting there crying and holding Elmo by his neck and he says “I’m done with playing pretend” he punches the camera and then it goes black for a minute and you can hear in the background people being hurt and the sounds of pain. The next thing I hear is an echo “pretend…..your dead…..pretend….I….worship….DEATH. It goes into a documentary as if it’s been playing. I then get a text “LET’S PLAY PRETEND”. “What the… who’s this” I say as I stare at my phone. My phone cuts off and doesn’t come back on. I emailed PBS the next day and they emailed back “we don’t play pretend very well”. I heard no more from them and my messages were removed the next day. If you seen this please tell me I want to know am I the only one. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read